Sentimientos
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: DouWata Un poco depresivo pero es bonito,tiene sus toques de humor n.n si os gustan este tipo de fic este es el vuestro.


Y ahí estaba, como tantas otras veces, como tantos otros años, solo, sufriendo, llorando sin consuelo en una esquina de su pequeño y confortable piso, acurrucado con las piernas encogidas y los brazos envolviendo dichas articulaciones, estaba cansado, no lo aguantaba más. ¿Para qué sufrir? ¿Para vivir por alguien a quien le seas imprescindible?, jeh, no hay nadie quien lo necesite, se quitó sus gafas y se limpió las lágrimas de dichos ojos, tan diferentes y con tanta historia por detrás. Dejó las gafas en el suelo y se los restregó, estaba harto. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dejaban en paz? Estaba en su pequeño santuario, en aquel lugar donde él creía que no podrían hacerle nada, donde sería libre y afortunado, capaz de ser feliz en un espacio reducido.

Ya lo daba todo por perdido, la "chica de sus sueños" según él, al final, no es tan fantástica como creía, es más, ahora la veía como una chica común, una que había llegado a ser una gran amiga para él, y cuando se dio cuenta, se acabaron las tonterías, se acabaron los bailecitos raros, las palabras defensivas para con ella, se acabó el ponerla en un pedestal, se acabó el seguir con aquella bonita ilusión, sintiendo como una parte de él desaparecía, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más hacia aparte de servir a Yuuko e ir al instituto? El antiguo Kimihiro hubiese dicho, idolatrar a Himawari-chan, pero el Watanuki de ahora, no sabría que responder.

También estaba harto de los recados de Yuuko, de ver como cada día se esforzaba por nada, ya que no solo seguían acosándole esos seres malvados, sino que ahora, ese bastardo de Shizuka Doumeki le tenía que salvar el culo siempre, haciéndole sentir cada vez más inútil e incompetente. Ah, Doumeki, ese maldito imbécil que le hacía sentir como su cocinero particular, apareciendo cuando él creía inoportuno y ahora piensa que fue muy oportuno, salvándole de cometer una tontería de la cual se arrepentiría después… salvándole… como no, haciéndole sentir como una niña pequeña indefensa y pobre que no puede hacer nada para defenderse, como un inútil que solo sirve para estar en casa y para de contar, como alguien que no tiene valor gracias a las miradas superiores y sonrisas sardónicas. Estaba cansado de todo eso, ¿por qué tenía que sufrirlo él? ¿No había más gente en el mundo?

Tantas cosas, había sobrevalorado tantas cosas, y dejado pasar tantas otras…esos sentimientos que le apresaban el corazón, sentía que pronto también aprisionarían no solo su cabeza sino también su cuello. Desesperación por Yuuko, cada día hacía lo que le venía en gana con él, pronto le ataría luces de navidad y gritaría: ¡¡¡heeey espíritus está aquí!!! ¿Os resulta divertido verdad? Pues a él no. Agonía con Mokona y las gemelas, esos coros que hacen, son crías pero muchas veces resulta desesperanzador. Indiferencia con Himawari, si, indiferencia, hace las cosas por puro compromiso, para no deshacer todo lo que formó con tanto empeño, algo inútil e innecesario pero bueno. Furia con Doumeki, si, con ese estúpido de Doumeki, haciéndose ver como un machito, como alguien superior, lo odiaba tanto… y aun así no quería alejarse de él, no importa la situación solo, no quería estar alejado de él, sentimientos contradictorios en su corazón acerca de ese hombre, lo odiaba y aun así también lo amaba, dios, lo amaba con locura y lo supo cuando descubrió el por qué se comportaba de una forma tan ridícula con su amiga si no sentía nada por ella. Pero, con esa persona la cosa cambió, no se lo dijo, no hizo el ridículo y ni siquiera dio atisbos de sus sentimientos, ¿por qué? Porque aun quería negarlo sabiendo la verdad, porque aún no estaba convencido de que podría ser correspondido teniendo ese chico tantas fans detrás de él. Que le llamen pesimista, pero él sabe cuando hay un caso perdido, y ese es uno de ellos, no valía la pena intentar luchar por algo que no puedes vencer.

Entonces, vivir de nada le servía, ¿para qué seguir con una farsa?, y recordó algo, se levantó de su sitio y alzó una baldosa en el suelo para coger algo con extrema delicadeza. Dicho objeto estaba envuelto en un pañuelo lavanda, lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo para volver a colocar la baldosa en su sitio y coger de nuevo dicho objeto. Poco a poco fue quitándole el pañuelo que lo cubría y ahí estaba el objeto de su salvación, la daga de su padre. Era simplemente hermosa, la hoja era ancha y gruesa con un color azul metálico impresionante, la empuñadura era perfecta, parecían trozos de hueso, en medio se hallaba una calavera y rodeando la empuñadura dos feroces serpientes cuyos cascabeles sobresalían de la base del mango por los laterales. Sus ojos brillaron cómplices de la hazaña que iba a acontecer. Con un dedo, presionó débilmente la punta de la daga corriendo por ella su sangre, estaba afilada.

Se llevó el dedo a la boca chupando su propia sangre y lamiendo la herida para que cicatrizase antes. Alzo el rostro y acercó la hoja de la daga a su cuello, acariciándolo superficialmente, sintiendo el frío metal dándole escalofríos. Acercó la punta de la daga a un lateral de su cuello, presionando débilmente y haciéndose una pequeña herida por la que rápidamente salió la sangre, después hizo lo mismo cinco centímetros más abajo que la herida, como si de una mordedura de vampiro se tratase. Rió suavemente y sonrió aliviado, siguió acariciando su cuello con la hoja de la daga hasta llegar al centro de su cuello, hizo presión y se hizo de nuevo otra herida, mas esta vez no la apartó, con decisión agarró fuertemente la daga y alzó la empuñadura, dispuesto a acabar con todo.

-Oe, idiota, ayúdame a preparar sushi…nari –Doumeki había entrado, como siempre, por el balcón pero ya le daba igual, pronto acabaría con todo. Retiró levemente la daga para coger impulso y embistió contra su cuello, cerrando los ojos sin que las lágrimas dejasen de salir.

Pasos, gritos, agarre, dolor...sangre.

Abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba él, salvándole de nuevo de algo de lo que no quería ser salvado, agarrando la hoja del arma y tirando hacia si para después tirarla al suelo, lo agarró de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared. Sin preocuparse de la herida que empezaba a sangrar en su mano derecha.

-¡¿Acaso estás imbécil o qué?! –gritó enfadado, mas el otro estaba harto, quería acabar con todo, a costa de cualquier cosa.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ Y METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS! –Gritó desesperado mientras lo empujaba deshaciéndose el agarre, -¡Esto no es cosa tuya!

-Ah, no, claro, le hago una visita a un amigo y veo que está a punto de matarse pero no es asunto mío, ¡¿no, señor listillo?! –gritó volviendo a encararlo.

-¡¿Amigo, tuyo?! JA, Querrás decir cocinero, ¿no?, hoy hazme esto, mañana lo otro, pasado mañana aquello ¡Por Dios te importo una mierda, así que déjame en paz y lárgate! –estaba alterado, y no quería reconocerlo, pero se alegraba de verlo con él.

Dolor, eso fue lo que sintió, Doumeki había estampado su puño contra su mejilla izquierda y lo había tumbado al suelo, de un solo golpe.

-No hables de cosas que no sabes, ni siquiera sabes lo que pienso yo de ti, cobarde.

-jeh, ¿Cobarde? –Dijo desafiante

-Si, cobarde, ¿o es que acaso los cobardes no son los que huyen de sus problemas por la vía más fácil? –contestó en el mismo tono.

-¿Quieres saber que ha vivido este cobarde, eh, capullo? –ya no aguantaba más –Este cobarde vive día a día siendo explotado por una loca que poco le falta para ponerlo entre miles de espíritus malignos y usarle de cebo, este cobarde vive con la tortura de ver, sentir y huir de cosas malvadas, si no lo hace se lo comen y bai bai, este cobarde vive atemorizado por las cosas que los demás no ven y él tiene que sufrir, este cobarde vive atormentado por las dudas de si sus padres realmente murieron en un accidente de tráfico y no protegiéndole de los espíritus, este cobarde vive sin motivo, este cobarde ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo y sin nadie a su lado, así que no digas que no tengo motivos para deshacerme de todo esto cuando tu lo más cerca a mis experiencias que has tenido es la muerte de tu abuelo y para de contar. –le reprochaba, reprochaba su ignorancia, sus lágrimas dejaron de correr, ya era hora de hacerse ver fuerte aunque sea una vez en su puta vida.

-¡¿No ves, maldito imbécil, que si has sufrido todo esto es para volverte más fuerte y no para huir, cobarde?!

-Claro, para ti es TAN fácil decirlo, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente, de dañar tu cuerpo con tal de no dañar a los demás, de sufrir tú para que los demás estén bien y no se tengan que preocupar, ¿Sabes tú ALGO sobre eso?

-Lo que sé es que haciendo ESO solo consigues hacer sufrir a los demás y preocuparles más IDIOTA.

-Me da igual lo que digas, pienso acabar con esto como sea y descansar tranquilo. –Habló decidido

-¿Qué hay de los demás? Ellos te necesitan. –habló seriamente, sin gritos mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.

-Jeh, ¿Cómo quién? –preguntó con burla, se estaba cansando de eso, y la sangre aún recorría su camino, ensuciando el blanco impoluto de la camisa del instituto

-Yuuko.

-Bah, encontrará pronto a otro idiota a quien engañar y que sea su esclavo personal, no te preocupes.

-Kunogi-san.

-¿Ella?, bah, pasará lo de siempre, -dijo empezando a hacer un pequeño teatro- oh, es una pena, Watanuki-kun era tan joven… -dijo finalizando su acto –y a los tres días bai bai Watanuki-kun, te echaré de menos y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

-Mokona.

-Como ya dije, nuevo pardillo para Yuuko, nuevo juguete para Mokona.

-Maru y Moro.

-Lo superarán.

-Mugetsu

-Encontrará pareja hará su vida y me recordará con cariño.

-Yo.

-Lo mismo que Himawari-chan, solo que tu no hablarás tan dulcemente y te arrepentirás de perder a tu cocinero, jeh, como ves, soy prescindible e inútil, no puedo hacer nada que no perjudique a los demás, salvo cocinar.

-No lo eres, eres útil.

-Dime entonces una sola cosa que haga bien –dijo hastiado mientras se apoyaba en la pared y bajaba la cabeza

-Cocinas bien.

-¿¡Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en comida en un momento así!?- alzó la cabeza cabreado mientras veía como Doumeki se quedaba frente a él.

-Tu eres el que ha hablado de ella antes, también sabes hacer bien las labores de casa.

-Oh si, el perfecto amo de casa, no te jode.

¿Para qué seguir con esta tonta discusión?, él sabía que tenía razón, era prescindible, nadie le necesitaba.

-Si te necesitan.

-¿Qué? –Dicha respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿acaso todos leían la mente o qué?

-Si te necesitan, al menos yo sí.

-¿Por qué, te quedarías sin comer? –Dijo burlón

-Porque me gusta salvarte.

-Ah claro, ahora eres masoquista, te gusta recibir solo para salvarme, ¡ah no! Es verdad, que hacerlo te hace sentir todo un machito, un tipo duro.

-No es eso -Dijo cortante

-¿Ah no? Entonces… -iba a decir otro comentario sarcástico pero este no llegó a causa de que Doumeki volvió a hablar

-También me gustan tus bailecitos raros, me gusta cuando desvarías diciendo "tienes que hacerme reverencias y dar gracias por la fantástica comida que te he hecho", me gusta cuando empiezas a pelearte conmigo, me gusta ir a los trabajos de Yuuko contigo, me gusta comer solo contigo, me gusta interrumpirte cuando hablas con Kunogi-san y enfadarte, me gusta que me cuentes todas esas cosas tan raras que te pasan, me gusta ver las cosas que tú ves a través de mi ojo –el chico cogió aire, y lo miró con decisión y seguridad, estaba muy convencido de lo que iba a decir. –Me gustas.

Y a Watanuki Kimihiro, el mundo se le vino encima. Estaba convencido de que no hacia feliz a nadie, estaba convencido de que no servía para nada en especial, que solo era una molestia en el mundo de la cual nadie se podría encariñar, y ahora… ¿Ahora venía este y le decía que le gustaba? ¿Ahora que iba a terminar con todo, le decía este tío que estaba por él? No malinterpreten, él lo amaba, con locura, pero… hacía tanto que lo dio por perdido que decidió hacer la vista gorda por muchos inconvenientes que le trajese, había decidido el ignorar lo que sentía, el vivir, verlo y sufrir interiormente sin mostrarlo, había decidido pasar de todo eso, encadenar sus sentimientos y no soltarlos nunca. ¿Y ahora este tío le decía que le gustaba? ¿Todo su sufrimiento interno, había sido para nada? ¿Todo lo vivido, todos los llantos todos los "aguanta, no lo muestres o dolerá mucho más que lo que estas sintiendo ahora" habían sido para nada? ¿Se había torturado por nada? Cayó de rodillas, no sabía qué hacer, de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ¿para qué sufrió tanto por ese tío?, Es cierto que el que lo hubiese sabido desde tiempo atrás no hubiese quitado los comederos de cabeza con Yuuko y los espíritus pero, los hubiesen hecho muchísimo más llevaderos, e incluso aseguraría que nunca hubiese sacado esa daga a no ser que hubiese sido útil en algún momento.

Doumeki se sentó frente a él con las piernas flexionadas, agarró a Watanuki por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí, colocando la cabera de éste en su hombro, su mano derecha aun sangraba y por ello intentaba no usarla, no quería manchar a aquel chico. Con la izquierda, empezó a acariciar el cabello del chico intentando consolarle, pero su llanto no paraba.

-Doumeki… -hablo el chico, susurrando casi sin voz –abrázame.

-Mancharé tu ropa –dijo el mayor mirando la camisa del instituto que llevaba el chico exactamente igual a la suya.

-Me da igual –dijo enterrando aún más la cabeza en el hombro de este. 

Doumeki posó sus brazos en la espalda del chico, mientras este quedaba a cuatro patas con las manos aferradas a la camisa del otro. No estaban sus cuerpos pegados, pero estaban juntos, lo suficiente como para sentir el calor del otro.

-Oe –llamó el mayor –prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, y que si se te pasa esa idea por la cabeza, vendrás a verme.

El menor asintió, sabía que podía apoyarse en el, se separó lentamente del cuerpo del otro y quedó delante de él sentado de rodillas. Tenía las mejillas y los ojos rojos de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y lo miró dedicándole una bella sonrisa, cansada pero aún así bella.

-Lo prometo.

Doumeki se fue acercando, rozó los labios del otro con los suyos, un momento, un breve segundo, para bajar la cabeza y desabotonar la camisa del chico. Una vez hecho, vio lo que buscaba, la sangre del otro y el recorrido tan largo que llevaba. 

-¿Qué…Qué haces? –preguntó confundido y asustado.

-Limpiarte.

Llevó su lengua hacia la gota que dividía su cuerpo, para lamerla y deshacer su recorrido hasta llegar al cuello de donde salió se entretuvo con aquella salida de sangre un momento, chupando, lamiendo, intentando lo posible para que cicatrizase antes. El otro estaba sin fuerzas, no podía decirle que parase, lo único que podía hacer era alzar la cabeza y abandonarse, sentir como la lengua de Doumeki limpiaba su cuello, sentía escalofríos, se mordía la lengua y el labio, intentando no soltar ningún ruido que delatase que le gustaba, sería demasiado vergonzoso, y si con ello el otro se animaba y hacía más cosas entonces no podría detenerle y no solo estaba cansado, sino que tampoco estaba preparado. Sentía como Doumeki bajaba la cabeza e iba a por la otra gota. Esta tenía un recorrido un poco diferente, puesto que había pasado por encima del pezón del otro, algo que el chico lamentaría. Sintió como la lengua del otro se esmeraba en quitar el rastro rojo de sangre intentando limpiarlo por completo. Ante esto Kimihiro no pudo reprimir un suspiro, intentaba no hacerlo cada vez más y se mordía la lengua. Doumeki siguió subiendo hasta la herida pero no hizo lo mismo que con la otra.

-Date la vuelta y quítate la camisa.

-… ¿Por… por qué? –dijo el chico pudiendo bajar al fin la cabeza.

-La tercera gota de la tercera herida, no está delante.

Watanuki, obedientemente, se quitó la camisa y respiro entrecortadamente, se dio la vuelta y esperó el contacto. Doumeki empezó a lamer la gota, poco a poco iba subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a las heridas. Abrió la boca y la posó en el cuello de tal manera en que las heridas estuviesen dentro de esta, haciendo que Kimihiro tuviese que retirar la cabeza. Lamió las heridas y las chupó hasta que dejó de brotar la sangre. Después atrajo a su cuerpo el del menor y lo abrazó. El chico cuya cabeza había quedado apoyada en el pecho del otro, le sonrió con agradecimiento y poco a poco se fue durmiendo en el abrazo del mayor. No había comido nada durante todo el día, y la discusión, las lágrimas y la sangre, se llevaron las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Al final, el sushi-nari tendrá que esperar para mañana. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el rostro del otro, apartándole algunos mechones de pelo de la frente. –me lo debes, recuérdalo. –dijo pinchándole con el dedo. 

Lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, cambiándole de ropa y poniéndole el pijama, lo tapó, le dio las buenas noches y se fue de la misma manera que vino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente tenían instituto, y ahí estaba él, preocupado y esperándolo en la entrada a los edificios de Watanuki. Se les hacía tarde y el chico no bajaba. Preocupado, Doumeki subió a la casa del chico y miró en la cocina, no estaba, tampoco se encontraba en el salón ni en el baño, fue directamente al cuarto y ahí lo vio, durmiendo despreocupadamente, tranquilo y con una sonrisa. Suspiró, fue hacia él y le acarició la cabeza, para después zarandearlo y así despertarlo.

-mmghh… que… ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Watanuki, desperezándose y abriendo los ojos.

-Llegamos tarde. –contestó el otro sin tapujos.

-… ¡MIERDA EL INSTITUTO! –como alma que lleva el diablo, Kimihiro empezó a desvestirse, no recordaba haberse puesto el pijama pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, fue hacia el armario y sacó uno de sus muchos uniformes, empezando a ponerse los pantalones. –joder, ¿qué hora es?

-Las ocho menos diez –dijo el otro divertido viendo los saltitos que daba el chico para ponerse los pantalones

-¡MIERDA! –grito tropezando y cayéndose de bruces, Doumeki se dirigió a él –no hace falta, puedo yo solo –sonrió con la cara roja del golpe.

-Como quieras –dijo el otro sonriendo divertido a lo que Watanuki se quedó embobado, y ahora sí que no lo entendía, con lo bien que le quedaba esa sonrisa, ¿Por qué no sonreía más a menudo? Se despertó y levantó para terminar de abrocharse los pantalones y ponerse una camisa limpia.

-Si que debía estar cansado… Nee Doumeki, ¿se notan las marcas? –preguntó una vez abrochados los botones.

-Iie.

-Menos mal –respiró aliviado mientras se ponía la chaqueta negra –por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado. –contestó viendo como el chico frente a él le daba la espalda mientras batallaba con el cinturón del pantalón.

-Doumeki…

-¿Nani?

-…-giró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para que el pudiese ver al otro pero el otro no viese sus ojos –gracias… por todo

-No hay de qué.

Watanuki se fue al baño a peinarse, estaba muy apurado, con la tontería de vestirse habría perdido unos cinco minutos, no iba a llegar a matemáticas, lo que quería decir que al día siguiente el profesor le armaría una buena. Se miró en el espejo, deseando que lo que dijo Doumeki sobre las heridas fuese cierto, y lo era, no se notaban, con suerte en pocos días ya no las tendría.

Se dirigió al salón y recogió sus gafas, fue a por el maletín y un poco de dinero, hoy no le daba tiempo de hacer la comida, cogió los libros que necesitaba y salió del piso junto con Doumeki. Sabían que no les iba a dar tiempo pero al menos lo intentarían. El camino fue silencioso y tortuoso, quería decirle algo, no sabía el que pero quería hacerlo, sentía que le debía algo… miró la mano del otro, era grande y por lo que había visto y sentido también fuerte, seguramente sería igual de cálida. Con algo de vergüenza fue acercando su mano lentamente a la del otro, solo le separaban 10 centímetros de distancia del otro cuerpo pero para él era mucha distancia, sus manos se rozaban pero no fue capaz de cogerle la mano, mas sin embargo si de encerrar entre sus dedos índice y corazón dichos dedos de la mano contraria. Al principio esperaba un rechazo al contacto pero se sorprendió al ver que el otro también cerraba el agarre. Siguieron caminando, Watanuki con la vista baja y Doumeki tan impasible como siempre, hasta que Kimihiro paró, quedándose aun enlazado con la mano del otro y el otro a pocos centímetros alejado de él.

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó con la misma cara de póker de siempre.

-Shizuka… -bajo la cabeza, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre -…Tu…también…me gustas. –dijo desviando la cabeza.

Doumeki se acercó a él y le alzó la cabeza, volvió a besarlo pero esta vez no fue un simple roce de labios, su mano derecha, vendada, la pasó por la cintura y enlazó las manos de ambos en las que antes se hallaba el agarre. En pleno beso abrieron las bocas y las encajaron, sintiendo como sus lenguas, húmedas y calientes, se encontraban y se acariciaban mutuamente, Watanuki sentía la necesidad humana de respirar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, aun tenía la nariz, empezó a respirar por ella, al principio torpemente pero después se fue acostumbrando, Doumeki se alejo de su boca para después volver a ella dándole un roce de labios, así unas cuantas veces hasta que se decidieron a encajarlas de nuevo y jugar con la lengua del otro. Se separaron, se sonrieron y volvieron a la postura de antes, con sus dedos unidos y caminando al mismo ritmo y paso.

-Ya lo sabía, Kimihiro…Yuuko me lo contó.

Ahora sí, que la cara de Watanuki era todo un poema. Ese día había empezado algo nuevo, una relación, no hacían falta palabras para decirlo, simplemente estaba ahí, y ellos lo sabían.

º ((En otra parte)) º

-Parece ser que a partir de ahora Watanuki tendrá mejor cara, ¿ne Mokona? –decía Yuuko acostada a lo largo en su sofá mientras fumaba por su pipa y las niñas jugaban, esta llevaba un Qui Pao rojo con rayas a los lados y un rombo en mitad del pecho dejando ver el puente entre sus protuberancias, en el vestido, se hallaba estampado un dragón dorado que empezaba a reptar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a salir del hombro de esta y así Yuuko acariciarle la cabeza con la mano libre

-¡Hai! –contestó Mokona saltando al sofá.

-Y para celebrarlo, ¡HAREMOS QUE WATANUKI NOS HAGA RAMEN Y NOS TRAIGA SAKE! ¡¡YAI!! –festejaban las chicas mientras soñaban con los platos del chico.

Incluso después de haber pasado tanto, al pobre joven no le dejarían descansar ni un solo día.


End file.
